Along with the advancement of the semiconductor technology, light emitting diodes now have the advantages of high brightness output, low power consumption, compactness, low driving voltage, mercury free. Therefore, the LED has been extensively applied in the field of displays and illumination.
A light emitting diode structure typically includes a light emitting diode chip and a peripheral wiring, and the light emitting diode chip typically includes a growth substrate and a semiconductor element layer. In general, the light emitting efficiency and the light extraction efficiency of a light emitting diode chip are related.